Episode 7729 (4th November 2011)
Plot Michelle persuades Carla not to drop the charges against Frank but to take a holiday in LA and go and stay with her friends to clear her head. Izzy and Julie start work at Frank's factory. Carla leaves for LA. Michelle promises to get Underworld back up and running in her absence. Ciaran points out that they're getting married in the Bahamas in two weeks' time but Michelle assures him that Carla will be back by then. Chesney's worried about Schmeichel who seems a bit under the weather. Jeff tells Rosie that he's fixed her up with another photo shoot. Rosie's apprehensive after the interview with the Gazette. Peter's delighted to see Ciaran back. Ciaran tells him that Carla's gone to LA as she's in a bit of an emotional state. Peter's concerned. Michelle gets Hayley on board and together they reopen the factory. Michelle tells Hayley that as a temporary measure she'll use her wedding savings to cover the girls' salaries. Michelle phones Mr Dunbar, the client and tells him that his order is back on. With Lloyd out at a poker night, Cheryl spends the evening in bed with Chris. Amber arrives at Sophie's birthday party with a copy of the Gazette. Kevin's appalled to read Rosie's interview which includes details of his affair with Molly and Sophie's sexuality. Rosie's mortified and starts to cry. Chesney visits Fiz and promises her that he will arrange John's funeral. Fiz is grateful. Anna throws a little party for Faye to celebrate her adoption. Faye spikes Owen's drink out of spite. Michelle marches into Frank's factory and tells the girls that she wants them back at Underworld; they can either work for a rapist or support Carla, the choice is theirs. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Yard *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Foster's *Norcross Prison - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla flees to Los Angeles to think about her future, leaving Michelle in charge of the factory; Sophie's birthday is overshadowed; and Chesney visits Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,790,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes